


Auld Acquiantance

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Werewolf, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-26
Updated: 2007-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus ponders on nostalgia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Acquiantance

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't like Sirius. This is what you get when you ask me to write a Sirius/Remus fic. If you're a shipper, don't read this. It's more like an anti-ship fic.

One might walk a leaf-strewn lawn in autumn and it would come over one, riding the scent of apples; the lost world, the time when, somewhere in the past, one was entirely happy.

Or it could come in a tilt of head, a grin, strong fingers curling on his arm.

But it had never been a perfect time, or perfect happiness, not really. The past, brought back, became merely the present again. One would find the old problems, the doubts, the old hurts that memory had so blessedly smoothed over with nostalgia.

Sirius's hair was long again, and spread over the pillow. Already asleep. Remus wondered if he should get in, regardless of what was said before, over the fireplace after Harry left it. Regardless of how little, really, Sirius has changed, and of how glad Remus was, and how disappointed Sirius was, that Harry took after his mother.

He touched the hair, spread it out more evenly. Sirius didn't stir. His lips parted.

Remus felt a warmth spread inside, like a stain. He knew what it was. Love was more than nostalgia.

Remus picked up an extra blanket, and walked the quiet gloomy halls into his own, cold bedroom.


End file.
